


i love the way you move (when i'm inside of you)

by finkzydrate



Category: Football RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 18:34:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/916619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finkzydrate/pseuds/finkzydrate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smut, just smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i love the way you move (when i'm inside of you)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CrazyChicken](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyChicken/gifts).



> omg, i hope this doesn't suck as much as i think it does right now, but anyways
> 
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY CO-QUEEN, I REALLY HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, I HAVEN'T WRITTEN ANYTHING IN AGES BUT I DID MY BEST WITH YOUR BIRTHDAY SMUT D':

"Oh my God, I can't believe we're actually doing this," Mario moans out, looking down at Marco who's on his knees, sucking his dick with fervor.

They're in a night club in Ibiza, enjoying their holiday and celebrating both Mario and Fabian's birthdays. Of course Ann Kathrin is there, too, and the thought alone, that Mario chose to ditch his girlfriend and his birthday party, just because Marco was extremely horny and Mario humored him by following him to the nearest rest room, makes the blond look up from under his eyelashes at Mario's flushed face in the fluorescent light, just as he starts swirling his tongue around the head of the younger one's dick. Mario's palm immediately flies to his head, keeps Marco from moving. He throws his head back and moans out loudly, then once he gets a hold of himself, looks down at Marco and puts his second hand on the other side of the blond's head. Mario starts thrusting his hips slowly, taking his time, fucking Marco's mouth who lets him do whatever he wants to him, trusting Mario enough to know he'd never go over the top.

Mario likes it slow like this, he enjoys a quick, dirty fuck, too, who doesn't, but he likes prolonging it with Marco. It's a bit torturous, but it's all Mario needs right now, he closes his eyes and pretends like they have all night and they're not in a random toilet stall in a club in Ibiza.

Marco's jaw becomes sore too quickly and he strokes Mario's thigh to bring him out of his lust haze enough to pull off of his dick, a trail of saliva hanging between Marco's lips and Mario's hard dick.

"Marco, come here," the sight makes Mario even harder, if that's possible at this point. He pulls the blond up, until their lips are crashing into each other, Mario's tongue immediately delving in the older one's mouth and licking the taste of himself there. Mario's hand leaves Marco's hair and goes to his crotch, rubbing the blond's hard dick through his jeans and enjoying the little moan that Marco lets out. Mario slowly undoes the belt, then pops the button and grips Marco's dick through his briefs. Marco breaks the kiss and pants, eyes still closed.

"Sunny," he sighs against Mario's wet lips and it's enough of an encouragement for Mario to stop teasing. He obeys and pulls Marco's jeans and underwear down his thighs and chases Marco's lips again, until they're kissing, softly this time and it's Marco's turn to tremble under Mario's hands. He strokes him slowly, loosely, not giving him enough friction and making Marco buck in Mario's hand, trying his best to get more and faster, but Mario grips the blond's pale hip with his hand so hard that Marco is sure that he'd have a bruise tomorrow, or at least he hopes so, and he's stopped from thrusting his hips, just giving in to whatever Mario's willing to give him. The younger one bites at Marco's lip, pulls gently and then soothes it with his tongue, his free hand wanders over Marco's back and ass and pulls him even closer.

"I want you to fuck me now," Mario breathes it out against Marco's ear and the blond nods, licks his lips and no matter how many times they've done this, hearing Mario say these words still makes his heart speed up and anticipation build up in his stomach.

"Turn around," Marco orders and while Mario complies, the blond gets out the little pack of lube he got, just in case, and a single condom. Mario turns his head as well as he can while having his back turned to Marco and watches out of the corner of his eye the blond lubing up his fingers. He perks his ass a bit and Marco strokes his hip while circling his hole with his now wet middle finger. The brunet pushes back against his finger until it's all the way in. Then Marco pauses, starts sucking lightly at Mario's neck, not hard enough to bruise, he knows better than to do that with Mario's _girlfriend_ being around. He waits until he's given the heads up to move, then he starts fucking the brunet with his finger, going deeper with each thrust, looking for Mario's prostate. 

When he finds it, Mario arches even more, until his back looks like it's about to snap, his head thrown against Marco's shoulder. Marco pulls him closer, until he's resting his weight against his chest, one hand used as leverage against the wall. The blond slips another finger, then, and after a couple of minutes of scissoring, Mario tells him he's ready. Marco puts the condom on, lubes up his dick quickly, not wanting to waste any more time, then he guides Mario back against the wall and lines up, pushes slowly in, until he's bottomed out. Marco rests his forehead against the nape of the brunet's neck and breathes out.

"I think I'll probably last a minute or something," he chuckles and sneaks one hand between Mario's legs, stroking him gently while starting to fuck Mario with long and deep thrusts.

"Me too, if you keep doing that," Mario moans and thrusts back, the sound of their skin slapping against each other deafening them both. Mario's on the brink of coming, Marco jerking him off and hitting his prostate with every single thrust is driving him closer and closer to the edge and he starts clenching around the blond's dick.

"Sunny," Marco moans again and sucks in Mario's earlobe between his teeth, his thrusts becoming sloppier and picking up the pace the closer he gets to coming, his hand tightening around Mario's dick. Mario moans out, louder; he loves it when Marco uses his nickname, especially when he breathes it out in his ear like that. He shudders and comes in Marco's hand, his forehead resting against the cold wall of the stall and his body going lax in Marco's arms, which tighten around him, making sure he doesn't lose his balance. Then Marco comes too with a muffled moan of Mario's name on his lips, buried deep inside him.

"Fuck," Marco groans, turning Mario's head as best as he can so he can kiss him. 

"That was the slowest quickie we've ever had, I swear," Mario chuckles.

"Hmm, yeah, but I wish we didn't have to go back to the party," Marco mutters it against Mario's neck while he pulls out of the brunet's ass and gets rid of the condom. Mario clenches around nothing and immediately misses Marco being inside of him. He pulls his pants on again, turning to face Marco, who's making himself presentable, too. 

"Yeah, I don't wanna go back either, it'd have been great if we could just go to bed, you really tired me out," Mario leans in for another quick kiss, smiling against Marco's lips when they're done with zipping up their jeans and smoothing down each other's hair. "You go first, I'll come up with some explanation about us disappearing if anyone asks," Marco nods, runs his palm down Mario's neck.

"Meet you at the bar," with one last smile, Marco is out of the door, leaving Mario alone in the stall for a few minutes, until he too goes back to rejoin his birthday party.


End file.
